A Vampire's Love
by PariahDark
Summary: Set in Skyrim, Asami is a pureblood vampire and Korra is the avatar. Watch as these two try deal with a vampire master plan, a civil war, a dragon crisis and everything else Skyrim has to offer all while trying to survive and figure out their feelings for the other. Will involve characters from both series.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of horses and the voices of people jarred me from whatever dream-like state I was in forceing me to face the terrible situation that I somehow wound up in. My hands were bound with rope and I was in a carriage with four other people.

"Oh look our sleepy friend finally woke up." after a moment of fidgeting with the ropes I folled the sound of the voice to see a young man with green eyes and a innocent yet terrfied smile on his face. Yet after a moment I saw he was wearing a silver metal collar with the symbol of earth on it and after looking around I saw everyone else wearing a similar collar each with a different elemental symbol carved into it. It only took a moment of reaching to feel the metal around my neck.

"Man you have been sleeping for a long time and you were in this thing before I was." he said leaning over to speak as the carriage moved through the woods and further along the road to wherever it was going.

"Where is this thing headed?" My memories of the last two days were a bit fuzzy, in fact I had no idea where I was or how I'd gotten into this situation.

"Oh no place special just equalists order's stronghold better known as Helgen."

_Helgen I know I heard that name before... Helgin is... _and then it came to me. Helgen was where you either lost your free will and were forced to become a tool to serve the equalist order or were excuted. And for a non bending pureblooded vampire like myself I'd no doubt end up excuted like all other magical races. You see nearly ten years ago the world of Tamerial lived in harmony with spirts, benders and the magical creatures that inabated it, but the people of this land soon grew to feel oppresed by the benders. And when the high king Raiko was murdered by a bender one night it provided the catalyst needed to spark the fires of war. It was only when Amon and his equalists came foreward vowing to end the oppersion of benders and bring balance to the world did things truely become terrible. His first act was to force all benders to regerister and use their bending to serve the order in whatever way he deemed fit, but he didn't stop with benders, no next he sought to rid the world of all magical creatures and spirits. If it wasn't for Unalaq and his spirit benders he probably would have wiped them all out. Sadely the only magical races besides vampires still left were the were-clans that were hold up in their stronholds throught the land. The dark skinned dark elves hidden deep in the tundras of the north and the dragons although no one has seen or heard from them in decades.

"Hey I'd focus if I were you we've arrived." As I looked up I saw it was true we'd just passed through the front gate which ment soon we'd either be enslaved or dead. As the horse pulled to a stop next to a tower I gave my ropes one final hopeful tug willing them to break but it must have been days since I've feed or I've been in the sun to long because the rops didn't break an inch.

"Nice try but don't feel to bad I tried eighteen times before I gave up. Names Bolin by the way but I don't think that's going to matter soon."

"Asami" I don't know why I gave him my name, maybe it was because the only contact I've had with people is when I killed them for their blood or maybe it's just he seemed so child like. We were soon pulled out by soliders and lined up before the comanding officer came out.

She was a young women wearing a red version of a equalist comanders armor but the most stricking feature beside her hate filled eyes was the massive tattoo of a eye on her forehead. As she made her way to us a second man bowed to her.

"General P'li we have the captured benders lined up as you ordered." For a moment I felt relived that they believed me to be a bender. After looking us over as if we were cattle she stood firm and started speaking.

"Listen up you lot, be thankful that you are about to be given the chance to serve a mighty pourpse for high king Amon and his order. If you prove loyal and able after years of service you may be chosen to use your bending for a great task like myself." She then motioned for the man to start reading his list.

"Bolin of Riften to regestition." After a moment he started off toward his destination with a scared expression of fear and he continued calling names until it was down to me and one other. When the mans name was called he freaked out and made a run for it. Archers imediatly raised their bows but the general dissimed them and after a deep breath she sent a stream of heat directly from her forehead which upon touching the man created a explosion leaving only a charred body behind. That left only me and now I was fully awear that I had no chances for escape.

"General this girls not on the list, what should we do with her?"

"Send her to the block" My eyes widdend at her words. Before I knew it I was taking to the block where six other people were awaiting their fate and after wistening one man meet his end I was placed on the block just as the excutioner raised his axe. But before he could swing out of the clouds came a massive dragon came from out of knowhere spewing fire at anying that moved. As soon as she recovered from a near miss she moved her body as best she could to the nearest open building trying to escape the flames which were one of a vampires greatest weakness. As soon as I was safely inside and away from the sun and fire I felt what little strength I had start to return. Inside the tower were a few fellow prisoners some of which had burns covering their bodies.

"Can you believe it? an actual dragon" I heard from a bloody man as I looked for a way out. After climbing up and out to a nearby burning building I was nearly attacked by a equalist soldier wielidng a axe. After takeing a look at me and then his surronding he muttered a curse before chopping my ropes off and untieing the collar around my neck with a key before pointing to a giant tower across the stronghold

"If you want to live head for that building and take shelter. At least you'll have a better chance at suriving this but don't mistake this I just belive everyone should have a fighting chace even if they are benders scum like you." The with a scream he was off leaving me to bolt toward the tower where somehow Bolin was busy breaking down the door. Once inside we caught our breath.

"Wow can you believe that? One minute I was being tested on how well I could bend and then the guards started screaming about a dragon and rushing out. To bad no one stopped to make sure my collar was off but you know how people are when they face certain doom."

I was actually starting to like Bolin and after scavenging some leather armor from a nearby body along with a dagger I heard the sound of footsteps from around the corner. Bolin heard them two and after hiding behind two pillars we waited for the gate to open before we ambushed the two equalists inside. I was never really one for fighting but I still knew enough to deliver a fatal slash to my oppenents neck while Bolin sent his flying into a wall with two massive rocks. As he went about checking their pockets for a key I was busy trying to resist the call of blood and the urge to drink the man dry. In the past I'd always relied on blood willing donated by my maid Ursa to fufill my bodies desire for blood, but as I stood over my now dead foe his life force bleeding out of him I knew if I didn't feed soon I would go into a feral state and that wouldn't be pretty.

"Asami come on I found the key" His words seemd far off but still had enough impact to jar me from my bloodlust. We made our way through the underground dungon and past a few guards which I made a point to incapiate to further hinder my desire for blood untill I was away from Bolin. As we finally made our way to what I hoped was an exit and outside I was greated by the stars which told me we'd been in there for a while but no matter at leat now I had a better chance of feeding without being discovered.

"Well it's been fun not dying with you but I have to go tell my brother and girlfriend I'm not dead. But anyway if you're ever in Riften don't be a stranger and come find me in the ratways." With that one statment he bended his way down the path leaving me to wonder if I'd ever see him again.

_Well at least now I can foucs on finding prey big enough to feed my hunger. I don't know how long I've gone without feeding so I'll probably end up killing it. Please let me find an elk before I find a human._ I asked silently sending a prayer to whatever gods were listening as I walked through the forest my hunger becoming more severe with every step. And as my luck would have it just as I started losing my mind to hunger I saw a figure in the distance, I couldn't tell if it was human or animal, only that it had the precious blood I needed so before I could stop myself I ran full speed which because of my near feral state was to fast for the figure which by this distace I saw to be an older man with a bow to stop. It was over to soon but not before he mananed to get three shots off two of which hit, my fangs enlongated and sank deep into his neck allowing me to drink the precious liquid inside. When I was done I pushed the man aside and took a step only to fall against a tree a short distance later. My hand went to the arrows I'd forgotten about in my hunger and saw the red stains growing. Usually I would have healed instantly but after going some time without feeding my full powers had to return so all I could do was break off the arrows and fall back against the tree.

_It's kind of funny actually. I surrive a dragon but get killed by a old man with a lucky shot. I wonder if dad will actually miss me?_

"Oh my god are you okay?" Turning my head I saw a dark skinned young girl in hooded fur armor standing next to me. From her long pointed ears I could tell she was a dark elf. She rushed to my side and pulled off my armor to get at my wound before reaching into a side bag and pulled out a small red vial.

"Here drink this it will stop the bleeding." I hesited not wanting her to see my fangs but she forced the vial into my mouth and tilted my head so the liquid ran down my throat. My vision instantly became clouded and my body went numb.

"I'll have to take you back to my hut to better heal you so just hold on if you can hear me." The last thing I saw was her removing her hood showing me a face I could only describe as adorable.

**Reviews welcome and greatly** appreciated.


	2. A message to Whiterun

For the second time now I woke up in a strange place, but at least now my memories of the following days were starting to come back. I remember that my father had told me to travel to Morthal and talk to one of his contacts about aquireing something although he didn't tell me what exactly. I had made it half way there when I was attacked by the dawnguard. The only thing that stopped them from killing me then and there was a passing equalists squad who took me prisoner... then Helgan happaned.

"Finally awake?" following the sound of the voice. I see my rescure sitting on a pile of furs while sharpening a spear that seemed to be made out of bone on a wetstone.

"How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours, I was begening enjoy your sleeping face actually."

Using my hands I mananged to sit up but still found it hard to move exactly the way I wanted to.

"Easy there I just finished healing you and I don't want to start again."

When I finally sat up I got a good look at my surrondings. In the far corner was a alchemy bench and next to it was a arcane echanter. The center of the hut housed a fire pit but every free space seemed to be litteed with furs from various creatures.

"So you got a name?"

"Asami and thanks for the rescue"

"Korra, now could you tell me what happaned? I mean yesterday I was out hunting and gathering sulplies then I see a dragon fly overhead and destroy Helgen. Next thing I know I find you dying against a tree."

_Okay Asami just tell her I mean she's a magical creature like you are so she might help you. But then again vampires aren't known for their good nature toward most living beings._

As if reading my mind she says.

"And before I start yes I know you're a vampire but honestly in this time of war we shouldn't be fighting over what we are so relax."

A sense of relife washes over me when she says that. And I tell her everything I can remember about my mission and about waking up and dealing with Helgan although I leave out the part about the hunter. As i tell my story she just sits there starring at me which made me rather nervous.

"Okay well you surrvied Helgen so at least there's a silver linning. But what now?"

And honestly I didn't know. All my life I've bearly been out of the castle so I don't really know the land and I still need to travel to Morthal.

"I need to get to Morthal" at the mention of the city Korra looks at me like I grew a second head.

"Did you say Morthal?"

"Yeah why?"

"Morthal was one of the first cities to alligen itself with the equalist order and has done a fantastic job of forceing all the benders into slavery. If you get within a mile of the city you'll be captured. Besides what can be so impormat that you would have to travel there?"

"My farther has business there."

_And it must be impormat to our race if he would send his daughter to a city controlled by the equalists._

"Well if you're dead set on going there I should at least join you and make sure you don't get injured anymore."

"Wait you want to go with me?

"Yeah well I have business out in the reach. When I left the tribe in Raven Rock my teacher and grandmother told me to find Master Tenzin to further my training. She said he had started some kind of sancutary for magical creatures and spirits and that I should start there."

_I'd heard rumors of a sanctuary for magicl creatures but nobody knew for sure where it actually was. And with her traveling with me I should at least be able to reach the city._

"Sounds good to me."

"Great but before that we should probably head to Whitrun and grab some gear, besides someone should probably tell the Jarl about the dragon."

After helping me up and gathering some vials in her bag along with her spear we headed outside where the sun and it's effects hit me imediatly.

"I really don't know how you people stand the sun it's so bright."

She just laughed before letting out a low wistling sound. Within moments a giant wolf like creature came bounding from the forest comming to a stop right in front of us.

"Asami say hello to my faithful compaion Naga" I'd heard of such creatures liveing in the frozen parts of this world and seeing one up close I could tell why. It wasn't untill I saw the saddle on it's back that I bacame worried but Korra just hoped on and offered me her hand.

"Well you comming?"

I took her hand and climbed on beside her and wrapped my hands around her waist. The moment I was sequred the beast took off into the forest faster than any horse I've ever been on. All I could do was hold on to Korra as tight as I could as the beast passed over rocks and trees like they weren't there. When it finally stopped I looked to see where we were. As it turned out we were on a ledge but not far away was Whiterun and to our right was a safe little path down.

"I'd hold on if I were you"

I could only scream as the beast jumped off the ledge and ran and jumped from ledge to ledge before he hit the ground running. The second time we stopped we were at the gates to the city. As I dismounted I took notice of the michivous smile on her face. The guard at the gate however wouldn't let us pass.

"By order of the Jarl no one is allowed in or out untill this business about dragons is invesgitated now be gone." Haveing no time for this I walked up to the guard and focused. My eyes went from there normal green to a burning red as I stared at the guard and used one of the oldest of the vampiric powers.

_"Hear my voice and obey"_

"I...I hear you master."

_"Good now open the gate and let us pass."_ almost imediatly he gets to his task and I release him from my control my eyes reverting back as Korra follows behind me. When we're away from the guard Korra turns to me.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh just a little trick we vampires use. Honestly it was my first time trying it so I didn't know if it would work." As we walked through the town I couldn't help but notice how many people turned to stare at us as we walked. Most were just curious stares but some were filled with hatred but as a vampire I knew to expect as much. Korra on the other hand kept tigheting her grip on her spear as she walked.

"You okay?"

"Lets just say dark elves are only respected in the frozen lands of Skyrim. Most people think of us as savages but it's okay I knew what to expect when I came here." Finally we arrived at Dragonsreach but as we made our way to the Jarl we were nearly imediatly surronded by hovering metal spikes that detached from the walls. When Korra dropped her spear an older lady with a scar on her face stepped foreward

"Hold it right there, I don't know who you are or why the guard let you in but I don't have time to deal with this."

"But we have news about Helgen and the dragon."

"Well that explains why the guard let you into the city. Jarl Raiko will speak with you but don't try anthing." Moving past her the moment she sends the spikes back into the walls we see a middle aged man weaing glasses.

"Lin what did I say about the city wide lockdown" he says the moment he sees us.

"They said they had imformation about Hegen and the dragon attack." Within seconds he's off his chair and right in front of us.

"Well what happaned?!"

Korra motions me foreward.

"I was at Helgen during the attack and I can tell you for sure that a dragon not only attacked but was seen headed this way."

"Damn I knew it would head here. Lin send a squad of your best men to riverwood and order all the fire and earth benders in the city to the city walls." As she runs off to fufill his orders Jarl Raiko looks to us.

"Thank you for this information. Now I know I have no right to ask this but one of my advisors has told me of a secret text hidden away in the Bleak Falls Burrows. I and my city would be gratful if you would retreive it for me."

"Well see what we can do." Korra says before we make our leave. The moment we were out of the building I grab hold of her arm forceing her to face me.

"What was that we business? I thought we just came here to warn about the dragon."

She looks at me with a guilty expression forceing me to let go of her.

"I can't really explain it, but something me is telling me to go to those ruins but I understand if you don't want to come. There's an inn in town where you can wait for me if you want." I knew I'd regret it but honestly I'd feel better with her then here in the city.

"And ditch my new traveling companion? not a chance but this time no hazardous stunts okay?"

"Alright now come one we have a ruin to explore and a tablet to find."


	3. The Burrow and it's secrets

After remounting Naga who we left just outside the city we back traveld to the town of Riverwood before making our way up the slope of the mountian. We were nearly to the top when Korra pulled Naga off to the side and behind a massive rock.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as she pulled out her spear.

"Bandits just ahead of us, three but there might be more." Just to be safe I focused my senses and found that she was right. Although there was three men outside I could detect a fourth hearbeat inside the crumbling tower.

"Your right there's one more inside. Do you think could we sneak past them?"

"No, Nagas to big a target and besides this entire montain is covered in snow and ice which gives me the advantage. Now stay here and keep your head down this won't take long."

Before I could protest she was off using the snow as cover to get close enough to one of the men before piercing one man through the back with her spear. He mananged to give out a gargled scream which alearted his friends one of which tried to charge her with a mace but she side-stepped his attack and with one hand sent a wave of snow crashing into him causing him to hurdle off the mountain. I coulnd't help but notice her skills as she easily defeated two men with little effort, a task I'd have trouble with espically in the day. As she went to retreive her spear she didn't see the third bandait silently creep up on her. I wasn't a bender but I did have a few tricks up my sleave. I focused as hard as I could and envisioned where I wanted to be and then I felt it, my body shattering and reforming in a swarm of bats flying me to where I needed to be. I reformed in mid-air just over my target and threw my dagger deep into his thigh. Korra heard his scream and smacked his head with the broad side of her bony spear. When we were sure he was down Korra turned to me eyes wide with amazement.

"How did you do that? You were with Naga and then you were right above him."

"Vampires can turn into a swarm of bats and reappear a short distance away. Although doing it in the day is really quite draining." I moved back from the fallen bandit and leaned up against a tree to catch my breath just in time to see the last thug emerge at the top of the tower.

"You think you can kill my men and live?!" For a moment I was actually worried. The bandit was covered from head to toe in steel armor and on his back was a massive greatsword, but Korra looked more amused then scared. I was even more impressed when the man vaulted off the top of the tower instead of climbing down. The moment he landed he charged Korra who used her spear to block his sword. Judging from how Korra was forced to one knee it was obvious in the difference in strength but Korra was still smirking. When the man raised his sword for another strike Korra slammed her spear's tip into the mans foot breaking through his armor. He screamed and dropped his sword giving Korra the opening to send a shard of ice straight into the mans chest. When it was over I retreived my dagger while Korra used her bending to cover the bodies and call Naga over to us. I could only stare at her as we remounted and continued to the burrow. I could only think silently about how easily Korra had taken out those men.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Huh?" I managed as she broke the silence.

"Growing up on Raven Rock you learned to hunt and surrive in the harsh enviroment. If you didn't you fell prey to the predators so I tend act first and kill them before they kill me."

"Don't worry about it, they probably would have attacked us the moment they saw us." Besides my race is known to kill both for surrival and for fun so I can't really say anything. After another few minutes of traveling we finally arrived at the burrow and after leaving Naga outside we ventured in. The moment the door was shut and away from the suns reach my strength returned. We followed the twists and turns of the runins as we made our descent untill we heard a voice screaming for help. Korra was about to rush in when I pointed out the massive spider webs blocking the door.

"Whatever did this is most likely gigantic so be careful." As it turns out I was right. The moment she cut through the webs a massive spider descended from the ceiling and struck. A man strung up in a webbed up doorway yelled to kill it and save him but with it's massive size and mulptible legs Korra was having a hard time. While Korra distracted the head I went about slicing the back and legs drawing it's attention so Korra could jab her spear through it's head the moment it tried to turn. As the spear pierced it's skull the massive spider fell to the ground as Korra pulled her weapon free.

"Thank the gods now free me and I'll tell you everything."

"Alright give us a minute." Cutting throught the webs was easy enough, but the moment the webs were gone the bandit sent a wave of fire at us before running into the tomb srcreaming about riches. We charged after him the moment the flames died down hell bent on getting the information out of him one way or another. But as we turned a corner we heard a scream followed by a rustling of bodies. All my life my father had told me to avoid the tombs and burrows that skattered the lands and now I understood why. For as we turned the corner we found the corpses that once layed to rest were now walking and brandsing weapons. The now dead body of the bandit fell to the ground as one such draugr pulled his axe from his chest. Korra moved to protoct me but it wasn't needed when I was out of the sun. After looking over my opponents I went for the one with the two-handed weapon and slashed him in the chest and neck before he had a chance to swing. Seeing me Korra charged in piercing two draugr with one throw before dodging one of their attacks and countring with a massive blow to the head which after centuries of decay snapped off under the pressure. The rest of the undead fell just as easily to our combined skills. As the last fell to the ground I decided to check the body of the bandit for any clues to this place.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a hunch our deceased friend knows something about this place." After a moment I find a journal and a massive golden claw. When I skim the journal I find this key is the only way to open the door where the tablet is.

As we continued to explore we came across more of the undead but after of centuries of being locked away their bodies were to brittle to put up any real challange and we soon left the now completly dead where they fell as we continued on. Finally after what seemed like forever we found ourselves at the entrance to where the tablet was. Our once obsticle was a massive combination door.

"Looks like our key will fit here but we need the right combination of symbols or we might trigger some traps." Korra states running her hand oveer the symbols. At the mention of symbols I pull out the key and examine it. With a smile I matched the symbols and inserted key and watched as the door came sliding open.

"That was easy enough."

"Yeah well if you go through all the trouble of filling the place with undead to kill any intruders you probably shouldn't put the combination to the door on the key. It's like they want us to break in here." Korra took the lead as we walked determined to protoct me from whatever undead was in our way, but the only thing in the massive room was a cave with a massive wall with a unreadble laungage etched into it and a sealed stone casket. The only thing I could recongize was the symbol for the air nation etched into it's center. I was about to tell Korra to search for the tablet but when I turned around I saw that she was staring entently at the wall as if in some kind of trance.

"Korra?" But my words had no effect. Instead she moved closer and as she did the symbol lit up with a blue energy that started to flow from the wall and into her. As it did so her eyes turned solid white and started to glow. When it was finally over Korra blinked her eyes a few times and then looked from me to the wall.

"Gust"

"What?"

"It says gust and shows the steps on how to peform it." I was about to ask how she could understand any of that when the stone casket flew off and a draugr stepped out. Unlike the others we faced this one looked more powerful and by far more agill. I was proven right when Korra threw her spear directly at his chest only for it to be stopped inches from his chest with one hand. It then threw the spear off into the distance and let out a horrible screech as it reached into it's casket and pulled out a slightly glowing blue sword. I instanlty knew that the sword was echanted seeing as my father was an expert and taught me everyting I knew about enchanting.

"Any plans on how to kill this thing?" I looked at my dagger but knew getting close to that thing would no doubt end badly. But as I looked at the dagger I saw a flicker of movement in the blade's reflection and when I looked up I saw the form of dozens of bats flying at the cave's ceiling. I passed the dagger to Korra before closeing my eyes and focusing.

"Keep him busy I think I might have found a way to beat him." As focused I heard Korra rush from beside me and charge the draugr but I was busy extending my will to the bats overhead and trying to bring them under my control. Normally this would be no problem for me but I was low on enegry from all my time in the sun, that and I was distracted by the sounds of battle. My attention was nearly broken by an extremly cold breeze shooting past me confirming that the blade was enchanted. Finally I felt the bats wills bend to mine as the descened with a wave of my hand and swarmed the draugr biting and screeching in every direction. I opened my eyes just in time to see it drop his sword which Korra picked up and plunged straight into his chest sending the power directly through his body. When it reached his eyed the glow of his eyes died as they froze over and a cold mist spewed from his mouth before he fell over. I released the bats from my control as Korra pulled the sword free before exaiming it.

"Oh I'm keeping this."

"If you want I can put its power on your spear."

"Really?! Thanks Asami" I wasn't expecting her to hug me but honestly I wasn't put off by it either. As she pulled away much to my dissapoitment she went and searched the casket for anything of value. To our surprise she pulled out a tablet with a dragon head etched into it.

"Well we found it, now we just have to give it to Jarl Raiko and then we're off to Morthal." As soon as Korra retreived her spear and slid her new sword through her belt to keep it steady we followed the stairs which lead to a hidden doorway into a tunnel which eventually let back into the sun's rays.

"Call Naga so we can get back to Whiterun and get out of the sun." Korra just laughed before letting out a low whistle. We were somewhere on the underside of the burrow but her beast still came bounding from the cliff within a few moments.

"How the heck does she find you so fast?"

"I think it's some kind of homeing instinct but then again polarbear dogs are famous for their abilty to track scents across great distances." Once again I found myself on Nagas back as she sped her way through the forests and planes of Skyrim heading straight for Whiterun where hopefully we could finish our business and be at Morthall by tommrow. This time when we entered the city and the home of the Jarl we were met with open arms instead of floating metal spikes.

"Well did you find it?"

Korra passed him the tablet and after a moment of examining it passed it to Lin.

"This city owes you a great thanks for this task. And as Jarl I'd like to give you..." before he could finish a out of breath guard came bursting through the doors.

"Dragon! it attacked the sentry tower!" he screamed before colasping onto the ground.

"Lin prepare your benders and move out for the tower I want you to invesgitate this."

"As you wish." As she ran toward the doors the Jarl turned to us.

"I know you done much already but please go with her just in case." We could only nod as he went about calming his citizens. Before Korra could run off toward the dragon I pulled her aside and to the enchanter where I took her sword out of her belt and slapped it on the table. Luckily for me there were was an already filled grand soul gem sitting on the table ready to use.

"Give me your spear and I'll put the enchmant in before we go. If a dragon does come we'll need the advantage." I could only smile at how fast she pushed it into my hands cleary eager to have the power in her spear. After placeing both weapons on the table and putting the gem in between I activated the ehchanter. The runes around the table started to glow as the sword and it's magic turned into blue energy and flowed into her spear which took on a blue color as well. When it was done the spear was cold to the touch and after giveing it to Korra she gave it a test swing to see what it could do. When a wave of cold air froze every object in it's path she let out a squel of excitment.

"Come on Asami we have a dragon to kill."


	4. The Avatar

Destruction, that was the only words that came to mind to describe the completly destroyed tower where we found only two surrivors. I'd seen dragon fire before so I knew what to expect but for everyone else it was a terrible sight to behold. While Lin was getting information out of the men Korra and I decided to get a better view from atop the tower. Upon reaching the top we learned that we weren't the first people to come up with this idea and by the amount of burened corpses it seemed like these were amongst the first to die.

"Is this what Helgen was like?"

"No... Helgen had more screaming." As I looked at the fallen men I found a undamadged bow with a quiver full of arrows lying next to a body that seemed to be reaching for the steps.

_Poor fool probaly got scared and tried to run and dropped his weapon. Oh well he has no more use for it._

The quiver slid easily over my shoulder just as movement caught my eyes. It was to big to be a bird and flying much to quickly to be sky spirit. And then the roar came rolling over the mountains and two great relizations hit me, this was a dragon and two we were on a hevaily exposed tower in the middle of it's path. Moments later the entire area erupted in screams and battle cries as people either fled or got into their fighting stance. While it was still a ways away I let loose two arrows one hitting its mark just in the beast's sides but the other bounced off it's hide.

"Korra we need to get down!" When she didn't move I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her inside just as the tower's roof was engulfed in flames. Shouts and rumbles were everywhere as earth and fire benders went about trying to force the dragon to land, but each time they succeeded the dragon would either knock them away with it's claws and wings or create a barrier of flames until it could take off again. When we made it the entrance to the tower we were met with Lin who was looking at the scene unfolding with an expression of pure frustration on her face.

"Damn that dragon, it's got the advantage in the air and we can't keep it on the ground long enough to kill it." As she spoke I watched as the dragon hovered in the air unleashing a stream of fire on two benders who had erected a makeshift wall of earth. And that's when I noticed something, the dragons scales might be pretty tough but it's wings are pretty thin.

"I have an idea." This instantly got their attention and after hearing my albeit crazy idea, Korra sprang into action exciting the tower getting the dragon's attention. Upon seeing her the dragon abandoned the soldiers for Korra and flew past landing just in front of her. Before it could breath fire I let loose another arrow hitting it just in the jaw, when it turned it's gaze away from Korra to see who had struck it Korra used her chance and plunged her spear into it's exposed wing. The spears newfound magic instantly went to work spreading its powers thought the wing freezing everything it touched. That's when the true onslaught began, following Korras lead Lin sent two boulders into it's body followed by a series of smaller metal spikes on her belt. I continued to send arrow after arrow into the dragon from the entry way of the tower away from the blinding light of the sun. Even near death the dragon still had some fight left, in complete rage it raised it's head and let out a mighty roar followed by a massive fireball straight at the tower. Not wanting to show Lin and her solders what I really was by using my powers I could only jump out of the way, but I still didn't manage to avoid all of it's fire. Most of my right arm and right side got caught in the blast.

"Asami!" I heard Korra scream not knowing if I had survived or not. With my body damaged the most I could do was push myself against the wall until I was standing enough to hobble to where Korra could see me. The moment she saw I was alive she smiled as relief washed over her face. However when the dragon saw that it's attack had failed it open it's mouth to try again. To bad for the dragon it was never given the chance, the moment it's mouth opened Korra with an expression of pure rage threw her spear straight into it's mouth and coming out it's head. With one massive spasm it fell to the ground as the spears magic froze the rest of it's body. But it's what happened next that truly amazed me, the dragons body started glowing with a yellowish light that flowed from the dragon into Korra as it's body disintegrated until it was nothing but bones and a large glowing orb. When it was done once again Korra's eyes lit up with a glowing white light, although this time her entire body was floating a few feet off the ground surrounded in a ball or rotating air. The dragon's orb seemd to respond to her in some way and floated up until it was floating next to her. As if knowing just what to do she stretched her hand until it came in contact with the orb causing the light to fade, but as it turns out it wasn't an orb but an egg. An egg that instantly hatched into a baby dragon that immediately flew off into the sky, as soon as Korra descended to the ground her eyes returned to normal. The moment she was down she took off toward the tower to check on me.

"Asami are you okay? Quick somebody get me some water!" she screamed to the nearby men while looking at my injury.

"I'll be fine, I just need to feed and stay out of the sun for a while. But more importantly what just happened? You were just in mid-air, and from what I could tell you absorbed that dragons spiritual energy reverting it to a baby. The only person that I know that could do that was the avatar but there hasn't been one for nearly two centuries." And then it dawned on me, the way she reacted to the word wall in the burrow, the way she absorbed the dragons energy.

"Korra are you the avatar?"

"Well... kind of I mean I'm still in training but yeah" If must have been the shock of hearing this or maybe just my injury but the next thing I knew my entire world went black. When I awoke I was in a warm bed in some kind of attic room with Korra asleep in a chair next to me. After a moment of checking I found that both my arm and sides were covered in blood stained bandages.

_This whole blacking out thing is starting to become a habit for me. Okay lets see I'm no longer in the tower_ so Korra _must have brought me here and healed my wounds_.

"Korra wake up" When she doesn't respond to my words I give her a little nudge. I was about to push a little harder when she mumbled something that stopped me.

"Asami... please be okay" I could only stare at her as her words played over in my mind.

_She must have been really worried when I passed out. Hopefully she didn't go to far trying to heal me, maybe I should give her a little something to ease her worries._

In my softest voice as to not wake her I whispered into her ear.

"I'm alright Korra so just get some rest." When that didn't seem to comfort her I leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead, what I didn't expect was for to wake up just as I pulled back. At first we could only stare at each other, me in embarrassment at being caught, and her trying to full wake up. She acted first by wrapping me in her arms and pulling me close while avoiding my injured side.

"You had me so worried! Most of your sides were covered in burns and your arm was a blacked mess!" with my one good arm I manage to pry myself free and push her back.

"Korra you do know what I am right? Like I said I just need to feed and my wounds will heal.

_Except I can't seeing as all my vials of blood were lost when I was captured by the dawnguard. Well there are some farms just outside the city, a cow or horse should tide me over for a while._

"Then I'll go get you some food from the inn keeper." she starts to get up but stops when I grab her hand and pull her back down.

"Not that kind of food."

"Then what do you...ohhhhh" she says the realization of what I said kicking in. Things were silent for a few moments as we sat there staring at each other. I was silently praying she wouldn't see me as a monster like the rest of my kind, then out of nowhere she asks me something completely unexpected.

"How much would you need?" I could only stare at her in shock, was she asking me how much so she could go get it? Or did she only ask out of curiosity?

"Normally a smile vial would hold me over for a while, but to heal injuries this extensive I'd need quite a lot. Nothing lethal but any creature I drank from would be pretty tired and weak for a while. She looked like she understood what I was saying, but then she did something shocking once again. She started removing her coat exposing her bare arms and neck.

"Korra what are you doing?" She then looks at me with a small but nervous smile. "Helping my friend, now just shut up and take what you need." I didn't understand why she was doing this, but at that moment I didn't really care. I was hungry and injured and here she was offering my her blood willingly and without hesitation. With my good hand I pulled her close and took in the scent of her body letting my instincts take over.

"This will hurt a bit but I promise it will pass quickly." Remembering what my father had told me I opened my mouth and let my tounge slide over the portion of the neck I would be biting so the numbing agents in my saliva would work. When I was sure the agents were working I looked up seeing one final look of permission from her. With a quick nod from her I sank my fangs into her neck causing her to scream in pain. I instantly went still as I waited for her to adjust, when I felt her arms wrap around my I took it as the all clear to drink. The sensation of her blood was near overwhelming, and unlike the last time I fed I didn't feel shame or guilt but only an immense pleasure as her blood ignited my body's healing powers mending my flesh as I drank. And judging from the moans coming from Korra I could tell she was enjoying the experience, but I still had to be careful and take only what I needed and not accidently kill her. But from the way she kept pulling me tighter and calling out my name I had a feeling she wouldn't easily let go. When I could finally feel my right arm I decided I'd had enough, my mouth detached and I pulled away as my body adjusted. I was about to say thanks when Korra suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss that I immediately returned. I didn't care if it was just the pleasure from before or just experimentation but either way we enjoyed every minute of it. When it finally did end we could only lean our heads against each other our cheeks flaming red.

"Is it always like this when you feed?"

"I don't know, this was my first time feeding directly" _Well technically second but the first time I was to far gone to full control my actions._

"But Korra why did you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Simple I've found you attractive since the moment we met, and when you drank from me my body filled with so much pleasure that I couldn't hold myself back anymore."

"Then I guess I'll have to feed from you again and again for as long as we're traveling together. But enough of that tell me are you really the avatar or did I just imagine that?"

Knowing she had to tell me she pushed me back and stood up and placed her hand a few feet apart before creating a small circle of rotating air.

"That answer your question." I was amazed but one look from me told her I needed more information.

"When I was younger I explored an ancient tomb on a small island near my village. It was said that only one person in history could get past the tombs guardians so I was surprised when two spirits not only let me in but showed me to a room filled with talismans along with weapons and armor. They told me to pick one and so I choose the spear, which as it turns out was a weapon used by one of the former avatars. Next thing I know I'm being flown back to the village where every spirit on the island had gathered to greet the new avatar." Honestly I could imagine doing the same thing If I heard the avatar had been found.

"So I know you can waterbend like most dark elves and you just showed me air but what about fire and earth?"

"To be honest I was sent here to learn the other three, the whole airbending thing is pretty new to me. I'm supposed to meet up with Master Tenzin so he can teach me air and then he'll introduce me to others that could teach me."

"Then I guess we should be on our way to Morthal then."

After undoing the bandages and seeing that I was fully healed she put her coat back on pulling it higher to hide the two fang marks on her neck. It was still daylight when we left the city but because I fed it's affects were minimal but still pretty agitating. Riding Naga had become less terrifying to me as time passed but I think it was just I'd become used to leaning against Korras' back as we rode through the open planes and over mountains finally reaching our destination.

From the ridge we could see down onto the down, and from what I could see Korra was right. Equalists were roaming the streets while all benders were being forced to clear the forest to sustains the towns lumber mill.

"Alright lets meet with my father's contact do what needs to be done and get out of here"

"Yeah"_ and hopefully whatever my father wants me to get down here is worth it. Although knowing him it might just be something that puts more power in his hands._


	5. All this trouble for some documents?

Descending into the town wasn't easy, epically with the heavy equalist presence. Despite my pale skin I could easily pass for a human so long as I don't use any of my powers. Korra on the other hand had wrapped her head up to cover her pointy ears. And even with that we still go some questioning looks as we entered the city.

"So where do we find this contact of yours?"

"I'm supposed to meet him at the inn." That was the only thing my father had told me before I left the castle.

_"You will know him when you see him Asami, just get what he has and return here." Not even a hint what the guy looks like or what I'm bringing back. Thanks for the great information dad._

Everywhere we looked we saw benders wearing their collars and being forced to work. The earthbenders would uproot a section of forset and then the firebenders would get to work slicing the tree into smaller bits before sending it through the lumber mill. Whenver one stopped to take a break a equalists would jab them with a echanted spear sending electricty through their bodies and espicially their collars. This entire situation disquisted me, but Korra was bearly containing her rage. The only thing that was stopping her was the relization that we were greatly outnumbered. Her only solice was the fact I was holding her hand as we walked down the street.

As we approached the inn and were about to walk in two equalists emerged blocking our path. From the way they smelled and how poorly they were standing it was obvious they'd been drinking to long. Before we could escape inside the two men finally took notice of us.

"Well what do we(hic) have here? A couple of pretty girls come to keep us company" Every time he spoke a cloud of alchol spewed out. His friend wasn't much better, but I suspect he was just to busy undressing with his eyes to speak.

"What say the four of us get to know each other a bit better?" He reaced out to grab my shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"Sorry but we have business inside and don't have time to entertain whatever thoughts you're having." This seemed to anger him and when he tried to pass he made a point of blocking the way with one hand while leaning in close.

"Listen girl, I might be a little drunk but that doesn't mean I can't spot a dark elf trying to hide when I see one." Just to prove it he reached over and undid enough of Korra's wrappings to expose one of her pointed ears before leaning back as Korra rewrapped it.

"Now it would be a real shame if I were to expose your friend for what she really is. So here's the deal you two come with us to our rooms inside and convince us not to aleart the others."

_Damn, If I use my powers out here I'll be discovered, but the thought of doing anything with this man is making me want to vomit just thinking about it._

I looked to Korra hoping that she had some sort of plan to escape or ever disable these men. But when I looked over I saw that she was giving me the same look of desperation . We had no way out and no way further that didn't involve disposing of these men, but with armed guards literally on every corner we couldn't do that. So with a sigh and a enermous amount of disquist filling my every being I nodded at the men who smirked at their victory.

They lead inside the mostly barren inn and to the room farthest on the left. Inside the room was two beds and an asortment of empty mugs randomly located on the counter and floor. One took a seat on the bed while his silent partner made a point of standing in front of the door blocking our escape. Korra and I stood in the middle of the room unsure of what would happen next.

"Aw come on ladies don't just stand there, I thought you wanted to convince us not to expose your friend?"

"And exactly what do you want from us?" Korra said to the man removing her wrapping seeing no need to hide herslef in a closed off room.

The drunk stared at us for a moment before looking to his partner who smiled wickedly before looking between Korra and I then back to his friend with a drunken smirk. As if understanding his friend the drunk leaned back against the bed letting his back hit the wall before pointing at us.

"Well since you agreed to this to save your friend maybe she should show her gratitude and help... ease you into this if you know what you mean." I knew instantly what he meant and if it wasn't for the fact the we were inside where there bodies would be easily discovered these men would be dead already. So with no other choice I turned to Korra and beckoned her with one finger. At first she didn't move and only looked at me like I'd gone mad, but after I pulled her in and whispered for her to follow my lead she nodded and kissed me. Unlike our previous kiss this was nothing but two lips meeting, no passion or excitment, just enought to get the attention of our blackmailers.

"There you go, now how about you show us what's underneath those clothes." With two fake smiles to help our act we started undressing slowely enough to keep their attention but to slow enough to make them impatiant. We kept to our upper bodies and removed everything but the bindings that covered our chests. Before they had the chance to give us another command I sent Korra another wink before putting my plan into action.

"Now before we go any further why don't you two sit side by side and we'll really show you something." No doubt to lost in their drunken lust they did as they were told. I kissed Korra one more time and manuvered us so my back was facing them so I could focus. Korra decided to help capture their attentin by unwrapping my bindings letting them fall to the floor. My hands went to my chest to cover them earing a groan from the two men.

"Now boys do you want to see something special?"

"Yes!" I could only smile as my plan unfolded. With my eyes still closed I turned around.

"Good then why don't you take a look at these." Instead of showing what they wanted I showed them my glowing red eyes.

_"Sleep" _in their drunken state controlling their minds was far to easy. Instantly the two fell back onto their beds fast asleep as we redressed. Of course as soon as we were fully clothed we took out our rage on the unconcious men. After spitting on their sleeping forms for good measure we turned to face the other to disscus what just happaned

"Thanks for that Asami I know we had to put up with them because of me."

"Don't worry about it, besides you were there for me when I needed you." At the mention of my feeding from her she blushed before throwing a pillow at me.

When we were fully dressed I searched through their belongins until we found their coin purses. Satisfed with leaving them broke and injured we ventured back into the main room where I went to work trying to find my father's contact. It wasn't that hard seeing as the only people inside were the bartender a lone bard and a old man playing pai sho in the corner. Korra told me she'd be listening to the bard while I got what I came her for. I decided to start with the old man and work my way up from there, when I got close enough I noticed a couple of things about the old man. The first thing I noticed was the fang marks on his neck and the other was that his breathing and heart rate were incredbly slow. Thats when it hit me, this man wasn't just my contact but also a thrall.

"Ah lady Sato a pleasure to finally meet you. My master sent me here to handle his businss and so I've been waiting for your arrival for a week now."

"Sorry about that I was delayed by a series of events."

"Oh no don't apolgize to me, after all my master serves your father so it's a pleasure to even be in your presense." Like all the thralls I've seen this one seemd to be incredbly sumbissive and obediant which always made me uneasy.

"Okay then do you have what my father wanted?" He nodded and led us to his room where he handed me a bag full of scrolls and sealed documents.

"Every thing your father asked for is right here safe and sound." Even without opening the documents I could tell from the faint scent of sliver where they had all come from.

"These came from Markarth"

"Yes my master is one of the Jarl's advisors. He does such fine work that he can completly cover his tracks when your father needs him to do something."

Something told me that whatever my father did in Markarth would involve me and he no doubt would say it was for the good of the race.

"Anyway I got what I came here for so please return to your master."

"Actually lady Sato my master ordered me to help you escape the city and I must obey his orders."

"Listen we got into this city fine and we should be able to get out just as easily." At this I motioned for Korra and made my way to the door only to be stopped by the old man.

"Lady Sato you don't understand, an old man like me can enter a city with a bag of scrolls no problem but two women enter a city and leave with a bag of scrolls and documents on the same day is pretty suspicious."

This entire situation was arrgivating but I had to admit that he had a point. It was a time of civil war and to often are travelrs suspected to be spies.

"So how do we get out of the city then?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." We followed him to the counter where he placed a few bags of gold on the counter earning a nod from the bartender before we followed him down the stairs and to the basement. Near the end of the basment was a rather large coffin placed next to the outside stairs.

"I'm terribly sorry lady Sato but I was expecting only you so I couldn't prepare two."

"It's fine but how is this our way out?"

"Simple I've paid a carriage driver to deliver this coffin to whatever city you desire. All you two have to do is drink this potion to put you in a death like state in case someone decids to check on you."

While I had no problems with sleeping in a coffin I could tell by the way Korra kept examing the inside she was nervous.

"Korra don't worry I'll be by your side the entire time we're asleep and it will only be for a few hours."

"Fine but tell the carriage driver to deliver us to Dragon Bridge"

We got into the coffin which with two people was a bit tight and drank the vials handed to us. The effect was instant and the last thing I saw was the thrall closing the lid and the sensation of Korra gripping my hand in the dark.


	6. Home at last

For the longest time all I could do was stare into the confined darkness of the coffin as my body burned through the last of the drug. Even in the pitch black confines of the coffin I could still see Korra's face as if it were day, which of course made it a lot easier to deal with my situation.

_She's lucky enough to sleep through this and I have find a way to entertain myself while this stupied carriage makes it's way along the mountains to Dragon Bridge._

_But honestly it's when this carriage ends thats the problem. Korra said she had to find Tenzin's sanctuary in the reach and I need to get these documents to my father so he put whatever plan he has into motion. Do I stay with her? Or do I return to my father?_

The answer was all to clear which made me both angry and sad. No matter how much I wanted to continue traveling with Korra my father needed these documents and I'm already a week off schedule. Besides she was the avatar and it was her job to bring balance to this world which meant she'd have to get involved in the civil war between Amon and Unalaq. As I countined to wonder about my future Korra finally decided to wake up, unfortunately it seemed Korra was a bit claustrohobiac so when she woke up and found herself in complete darkness she freaked out. When I tried to calme her down she freaked out even more thrasing her arms while I did my best to muffle her screams with my hands.

"Korra it's only me now just calm down we'll be out of here soon." Her breathing started to slow down but she probably wouldn't completly calm down until we were back in the open air.

I did what I could to try and comfort her but it didn't help that the driver was busy talking to himslef.

"_Crazy old man want me to deliver two corpes to Dragon Bridge, oh well a thousand yuans is a thousands yuans. Just have to drop this coffin off at the graveyard then I can head home."_

_When he stops we'll make our escape._

After a couple of hours the driver finally stopped the carriage and muttered something about getting a drink at the end we decided we'd had enough. To be more precise Korra decided she'd had enough of the coffin and blew the door off with airbending before jumping out and getting as much oxygen as she could.

"Air sweet air, how do you vampires sleep in those things."

"They're actually rather cozy when you get used to them."

As we went about stretching our bodies from the long ride I decided it was time to tell Korra that our time traveling together was up, even if it meant seeing her disappointed.

"Korra we need to talk."

"About what?"

_Come on Asami just tell her she'll understand... probably._

"As much fun as it's been I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways." Her reaction was not as explosive as I expected but she still look pretty devastated.

"Why?"

"Because we both have places to be and important stuff to do. But please don't think I haven't enjoyed our time together. Truthfully it's been the best time of my life, but I've been gone to long and if I'm gone any longer my father will send somebody to get me.

_And by me I mean the documents._

At first I expected her to try and argue but after of minute of thinking she could only shrug her shoulders in agreement.

"You're right of course, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I feel the same but we both knew this was only temporary." Then before we knew what was happening we'd rushed each other and enveloped the other in a massive hug trying to get as much contact before we'd have to separate. When we let go all we could do was stare at each other.

"Tell me how far away is your home?"

"Not to far maybe half a days walk, I'll probably arrive by nightfall or early morning why?"

"If we're parting ways here I want to make sure you have the strength to make it home safely."

She wasn't saying what I think she was saying was she? My question was answered when she removed her jacket and exposed her neck.

"Alright but first I need to do something"

"What?" instead of answering I reached over and pulled her into a kiss before pulling back and sinking my fangs into her neck as she wrapped her arms around me. As her blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat my body filled with a burning pleasure as my mind started to go blank.

_No wonder vampires get addicted to feeding it feels so good! Or maybe it's just Korra, either way I'm not stopping until I'm filled to the brim with her essence._

As I fed I could feel Korra's body respond, her heartbeat quickened, her breathing became fast and shallow and her voice came out as little more than a whisper. And that just made me want her even more, If I'd continued I do doubt would have pushed her back into the coffin and taken her then and there but I was getting to the point where my mind was being driven more by hunger then lust so I let go and took few steps back for good measure. As I wiped my mouth clean I saw Korra trying to calm her body down which made it really hard not to dive back in.

"Goodbye Korra hopefully we'll meet again soon."

"Hopefully it won't be too long. Goodbye Asami." We gave each other one last hug before we turned away and walked down the separate paths. Her down into Dragon Bridge and me up into the mountains where I'd find the hidden underground tunnels that led back home.

As I walked I couldn't help but wonder what plans my father had in store. No doubt it would involve Markarth somehow but why that particular city? The entire town is one melting pot of corruption and crime. Even I knew about the terrible rumors of the things that went down in the mines there. By the time the sun had set I'd finally made it to the hidden tunnel network. In reality it was one of the old tombs that littered the country, my father had spent a few decades connecting them so that the vampires could leave the castle safely.

"Well at least I'll be home in a few hours." Although the castle never really felt home anymore, not after mother had vanished and father and become consumed with protecting and advancing the vampires. So many times over the years I'd thought about leaving, but every time I was reminded that I had no place else to go and that half the country was trying to purge the world of magical creatures like myself. So with a massive sigh I continued down the dimly lit passage being careful to remember which passage lead to home and which were just trap filled passages of death. Nearly two hours of traveling I finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel that signaled I'd arrived at the hidden trap-door inside tower that stood just outside the main doors of the Sato castle. After moving the hidden door aside and pulling myself up I was greeted by the usual swarm of bone hawks that always circled the castle grounds.

"Well I'm home at last." As I made my way to the front door a figure stood behind the closed gate his hand on a glowing staff.

"You have no business here mortal, leave before I kill you."

"It's me Alister."

"Lady Sato!" the gate was instantly lowered as he ushered me inside and gave me short bow. "Please forgive me my lady but we've had intruders sneaking around the island as of late."

"It's fine Alister really now please go tell my father I've returned."

Like the ever faithful servant he was he opened the main doors and alerted the entire court that I've returned. There were the usual looks of hatred from the few female vampires no doubt wishing I'd died so that they could worm their ways into my father's heart. The only cheers of joy came from my maid Ursa and my faithful death-hound Ruby. But before I could rush to my friends my father appeared in a swarm of bats right in front of me.

"Asami I see your mission was a success." he said starring at the bag of scrolls and documents hanging from my side.

"I would have returned sooner but I was ambushed and taken to Helgen, thankfully a dragon decided to destroy the entire place so that I could escape."

"Yes my spies told me about their return and in the future we must be careful to avoid them, but right now the scrolls you're carrying are more important."

_I'm fine by the way but yeah please focus on the scrolls instead of your flesh and blood._

After handing the bag to him he disappeared into bats and flew back up the stairs to his study where we wouldn't see him until he had new orders. With my duties to him out of they way I went to find my friends and hopefully relax for a while. Ruby was the first to track me down, just as I started up the stairs to my room her pitch black body slammed into my legs almost knocking me down.

"Hey girl I missed you to." she became nothing less then ecstatic when I gave her a back scratch as she gave my body a few sniffs as if trying to figure out where I've been. Ursa was next to find me although she didn't try to knock me over she did try to squeeze the air from my lungs in a crushing hug.

"Lady Asami I was so worried about you, I know you're a big girl and can take care of yourself but to me you'll always be the little vampire that would beg to sleep in my coffin." I'd never say it out loud but secretly I've always seen Ursa as a second mother since she was always around to take care of me. Although right now I could do without all her embarrassing talk.

"Alright you two I know you missed me but lets take this to my room I've had a long journey." I managed to pry myself free and make to my room where I collapsed onto the nearest chair. As usual Ruby curled up at my side and Ursa took the chair next to me.

"So tell me what happened? Lord Sato told me you'd only be gone a couple days but that was a week ago."

"Like I said I was ambushed taken to Helgen and nearly executed. The dragon made my escape pretty easy. To bad my blood vials were taken so by the time I escaped I was starving and in my hunger induced state attacked and drained a hunter." The shock and horror on Ursa's face was evident. She was the only one who knew I'd never directly fed from someone... until I met Korra.

"Anyway he got in a lucky shot but a dark elf by the name of Korra patched me up helped me get here safely. That is after we explored a tomb, killed a dragon and dealt with some scum in Morthal." It wasn't until it left my mouth that I realized I'd done more in the week I've been gone then in most of my time in this castle.

"So this dark elf helped you get home safely?"

"Yeah she insisted, but I'm not complaining she was a pretty fun person to travel with." This earned a smile from Ursa

"Sounds like you had fun with her." At the mention of fun my mind conjured up certain images of us together that I desperately had to stop myself from indulging in. Ursa however saw my face redden and instantly clapped her hands together with a squeal of excitement.

"So you did to something with her!"

"We may have kissed... and she let me feed from her."

"She did what?"

" I was burned from a dragon and she offered without hesitating. It was fantastic! and when it was done she kissed me and told me she thought I was beautiful. She let me feed from her again before we parted and hoped we'd see each other again soon."

"You like her don't you?"

_Yes!... well maybe... I mean I could see myself together with her._

"Maybe but what are the odds I'll see her again."

"Fate has a funny way of brining people together, now get some rest Asami I'm sure whatever plan your father has will involve you." Ursa gave me a hug before I made my way to my coffin to get some well deserved rest hoping that the next time Korra and I met would be soon.

**Next few chapters will focus on Korra's path.**


	7. Solo Journey

When Asami told me we'd be parting ways I was a bit disappointed but I knew eventually that this would happen. Besides I won't be alone, not with my faithful polarbear dog Naga that had tracked me down and made it back to my side a few hours after Asami left. Although a part of me was hoping she'd stay just in case she knew where Tenzin's sanctuary was because so far I've been up and down these mountains and I haven't seen anything, not even a spirit.

"Really wish Katara had given me more to work with besides he's in the reach and you'll know it when you find it Korra. A land mark or a guide would have been really helpful but no just have me wander about like a lunatic until I randomly run into it."

As I once again led Naga down the side of a mountain I noticed a bit of a commotion in a small settlement. From the looks of the buildings it was probably a mining settlement, but from what I could hear from a man complaining to an armed group I figured something was up. As I got closer I heard what the conversation was about.

"... For the last time old man you hired us to protect your miners from bandits and creatures, not the undead!"

"Yes well that is what you were originally hired for but you were paid a bonus to deal with any unexpected threats my men might encounter."

"Yeah and by that we thought benders or spirits not freaking undead corpses with swords and axes! If you want to find somebody stupid enough to go down and clear your mines out be my guest but my men won't risk our necks for a few hundred yuans." After that the group of men walked away and the other man finally noticed me.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to deal with my problem? I promise a big payoff if you succeed."

_Ah what the hell I could use the distraction._

"Alright I'll do it."

"Excellent but if you're going down there you'll need something... stay here for a minute." He then runs into a nearby house and returns a moment later carrying a rather large water skin container.

"There's no sources of water to bend down there so you'll need this. Think of this as an advanced bonus for doing your job." The mine in question wasn't that far but when I got close to the door with my spear in hand the leader of the mercenaries ran up and tried to stop me.

"Wait girl you really don't want to go down there."

"And why not? There's just dragur and I've killed those before."

"Not like these you haven't, when we first encountered them we cut them down but they just got right back up. I told that old man to let my men scout that new tunnel but instead he sends his miners in. In their stupidity they woke the dead."

"Look I appreciate the warning but I can take care of myself."

"Your funeral." he says giving me a scornful look before walking away as I descend into the mine.

At the entrance there were pickaxes scattered everywhere as if the miners dropped everything and ran but I suppose if I saw a bunch of armed undead for the first time I'd run scared to. As I moved forward I felt something weird about this place... I couldn't quite place it but it felt familiar, whatever it was the source was coming from deeper below. I heard the first of the dragur before I saw them, their shuffling and grunts gave away their location. About three of them were standing around what must have been the opening to the new tunnel.

_Just three that's no challenge._

I grabbed my spear and emerged from my hiding spot and with a roar launched it into the closest one's chest before spinning and uncapping the water skin and sending a stream of water into the other two freezing them to the wall.

"Now onto the others." But as I started to move away the sound of angry grunts sounded from behind me. When I turned around I saw that the dragur I'd first impaled was getting back up.

"Huh usually a spear through the chest kills just about anything." But if that didn't kill it then there was one thing I could try. Uncapping the water skin again I coated my entire right hand in the water before freezing it creating an icy blade. When the dragur moved to attack I jumped to the side, rushed his blind side and sliced clean through his neck. The moment his head was clear from his body his eyes glowed with a faint yellow light before his body crumpled to dust.

The two I'd frozen to the wall reacted the same and turned into dust as well. Now I wasn't a master on magic but even I knew that when something turns to dust after it's died then somebody or something must have used magic to raise them in the first place. Which meant that their master was probably somewhere in the new tunnel system. As I moved deeper and deeper down the new tunnel I stated to notice that the walls were becoming less and less dirt and more carved stone which could only mean the new tunnel must connect to a tomb of some kind.

_And where there's a tomb there's always something good worth taking._

With every step I took the familiar feeling grew stronger as did the dragur presence but at least this time I knew how to put them down for good. Unlike the dragur I faced with Asami these were accompanied by armed skeletons. Although as I tore my way through them I wondered how exactly they were a threat.

_They have no muscles so their cuts aren't that powerful and bones break pretty easily. I guess it's just the shock of seeing a moving skeleton that makes people afraid._

After decapitating the last dragur that was blocking my way I found myself in a massive underground cave filled with flowing water and a small alter surrounded by a few dead miners.

"I guess not everybody made it out." As I looked around the cave I noticed a few things. One was that the feeling from earlier was strongest here and the second was that I wasn't alone. I assumed it was a skeleton or dragur that I'd missed, but that idea went out the window when a small hovering glowing rabbit came out from his hiding spot.

"Hey there little sprit why were you hiding?"

As I reached out to pet him another figure emerged and unlike the rabbit this creature was more suspicious. It stood a good foot taller than me and walked on two legs, it was covered in black fur with a few patterns but its most striking feature was its massive warning filled eyes.

"He was hiding because humans aren't welcome here now leave."

I'd run into talking spirits before but never one so rude.

"Look buddy I don't mean any harm, I was just hired to deal with the undead roaming the mines above."

"Yeah well if those humans hadn't started mining our home I wouldn't have had to raise those creatures to scare them off. Humans are always trying to claim what's not theirs."

Well good news was I'd cleared out the dragur from the mines but bad news was if I left now he'd just raise more so I decided to lay down the law as the avatar and help bridge the two worlds.

"Listen I'm the avatar and I'd like to help find some way for the humans and spirits in this region to get along peacefully." Predictably when I mentioned I was the avatar he stared at me but after his little friend gave him what I assumed was a nod he brought his hand up to his chin and after rubbing it for a moment spoke again.

"Listen avatar I'd like to help but this location is important to the spirits."

"How?"

"This alter is a kind of doorway that leads directly to the sanctuary. If humans found it they'd no doubt use it to invade so I volunteered to watch over this place and help spirits reach safety."

_Well I finally found my way in, now I just have to find some way to help both parties._

"Well maybe if the two of you sat down you could come to some kind of agreement."

"Fine let's talk." he reached out and grabbed my hand and the world became nothing but light. One moment I was standing in the cave then the next thing I know the both of us are outside standing right beside the man from earlier.

"How did you?..."

"I'm a spirt remember I can do things you humans can't."

"Alright, well sir I cleaned out the mine but the main issue is that that new tunnel you started mining was actually a home to the spirits of this region."

"Oh well I didn't know, this entire mine is quite new and everyone assumed that the spirts had all but moved on from this area."

"Well we didn't and we'd like it if you'd stop destroying our homes!"

For a brief moment his entire form shifting into something... sinister. But when I placed my hand on his shoulder he calmed down and reverted to his original form.

"How about this you promise to keep out of the spirit's homes and in exchange this spirit can give you a new location where you can mine where you won't disturbed anything, alright?" The two of them looked at each other before extending their hands and sealing the deal with a firm handshake. The man handed over the rest of my payoff and then went to talk to his miners while I turned to the spirit.

"I'm glad that worked out now do you think you can show me the way to the sanctuary? I've been trying to get there for a while now."

"I'll do you one better and don't worry I sent some friends to bring your dog." Once again he teleported us without my consent. When I opened my eyes again I was surrounded by spirits and monks that were mediating or just relaxing. In the middle of the room suspended in midair was a serious looking monk with a blue arrow tattoo.

_Serious expression, blue tattoo yep that must be Tenzin alright._

Now I just need him to train my air-bending and then I could move on to fire and earth and stopping this civil war before it gets any worse.


	8. Training

Tenzin was pretty much exactly as Katara described, serious, wise and completely focused on training me to master airbending. When I'd shown him what I could do, which I admit wasn't more than creating a small guest, he told me for a beginner it was a good start but to fully master this bending I would have to be willing to do whatever it takes. I expected him to attach huge rocks to my limbs and then have me climb some mountain using only bending but instead he told me to meditate in the courtyard until I could no longer see the difference between myself and the air around me.

And honestly after seeing the way he flew through the air with the slightest ease I was prepared to try my best. But after three boring hours of sitting here trying to meditate and not fall asleep my limited amount of patience was at an end. So I turned to the floating monk.

"Are you sure this isn't anything else I could be doing? Preferably something that wasn't a huge waste of time?"

"Mastering airbending will not be like waterbending. With water you learned to move and adapt like the ocean, but to master airbending you must be like a leaf moving freely in the breeze."

_Be a leaf? How the heck am I supposed to be a leaf?_

When he saw that I wasn't understanding he descended to the ground and grabbed a leaf and motioned for me to follow. He led me to the edge of the courtyard where the entire reach could be seen.

"Tell me if I dropped this leaf would you be able to retrieve it."

_What kind of question is that? Of course I could get it. _I gave a quick nod not quite knowing what he was asking

"Good now prove it." he dropped the leaf of the edge and motioned for me to follow. Not thinking twice I dodged after it using my limited training to create small balls of air to land on as I jumped from ledge to ledge, trying to capture the falling leaf. What I didn't expect was the massive air currents surrounding these mountains. Every time I got close to grabbing it a current sent the leaf twisting up and out of my reach but I wasn't about to let a little wind beat me. Using the momentum from my failed jump I flipped forward and used the rocks as a spring board to propel myself close enough to the leaf to pull it to me using airbending. As the leaf entered my hands I was too distracted by my little victory to notice the shifting of currents, and seeing as my last trick had sent me a little too far into the open air, the air was much more intense. Because of that I wound up being slammed into the mountain side, with a small but sturdy ledge was the only thing that stopped me from falling to my certain death. As I managed to stand and look up I saw that the rocks above me were too eroded from the strong winds to be able to climb and the only source of water I could have used was on the other side of the mountain, so now I had to figure out how to get back with this stupid leaf.

"If I was as light as you I could just let the winds carry me... wait maybe I can." As the idea formed in my mind I tried to ignore all the many reasons why this was a bad idea. After listening to and feeling the winds flow through the mountain side I threw caution to the wind and jumped off the ledge and into the strong current using small bursts from my legs to maintain some kind of flight path from current to current. Eventually I managed to make it to the top where Tenzin stood waiting to pull me up.

"Here's your leaf."

"Good now tomorrow we'll try for two."

"You're joking right? I nearly died getting one!"

"Yes and along the way you learned that like a leaf you must move freely though the world, allowing yourself to be free from what limits you put on yourself."

"What?" I didn't understand a word after he said I'd be doing this again.

"Just go to your room and get some rest."

As I started to walk away a small falcon came soaring out of the air and landed on Tenzin's shoulder. When he noticed the message attached to its ankle he unrolled it and after a moment of reading looked at me with an expression of worry on his face.

"It seems the White Lotus has become aware of your presence and has summoned you to High Hrothgar to confirm you are indeed the avatar."

"Awesome!" But when I saw his expression my enthusiasm diminished tremendously. "That is good news right?"

"Korra you don't understand. The white lotus was once a secret organization that worked with the avatar from the shadows to help bring balance to the world. But after a while the white lotus went from helping the world to being mere observers. I used to be part of them but when it became clear that they were content to watch this world rather than help change it I left and came here hoping to save as many as I could."

"So they don't care what happens to this world?"

"There are a few that still follow the true ways of the white lotus but then again there was also a group that split from them a few decades ago that were intent on changing this world no matter the consequences."

"So should I go or not?"

He closed his eyes and just stood there for a while as he thought about it. If what he said was true then they were no doubt the strongest benders around and I could learn earth and fire from the best. After letting out a sigh he turned to me.

"Your secret would have come out sooner or later and the white lotus should at least guide you down the right path, but when you get there try and find masters Iroh, Paku and Pianado they still remember how the white lotus should be."

"Then I'll set off in the morning."

When morning finally came and my gear was packed and Naga was saddled up I said my goodbyes to Tenzin who told me to practice my airbending along the road. The spirits showed me a way out of the sanctuary that didn't involve teleporting and after thanking them I was on the road and headed full speed to High Hrothgar using the directions Tenzin had given me. When I reached the nearest town of Rorikstead I stopped to allow Naga to rest and to practice my bending. But as I dismounted a whistling sound filled the air. I used my honed reflexes and dived to the side just as a blowdart hit the spot where I was moments later. Following it's flight path I saw a crouched figure quickly trying to reload but in his rushed state they fumbled and dropped the dart, which gave me the opening I needed. Snatching my spear from Naga's saddle as I rolled forward allowed me to get into a good throwing stance and with a bit of extra speed from airbending sent it screaming through the air and into the man's chest causing him to fall to the ground dead before he could register what had happened. The few people that had witnessed this erupted into screams and fled. I on the other hand wanted to know why this man had targeted me so I searched through his belongings finally finding a note.

**Your target is a dark elf riding a polerbear dog. She'll be traveling alone but don't mistake her for an easy mark. Your job is to bring her alive to the following location... **The next part was too covered in blood to read clearly but I could still make out the last few words.

**Soon the red lotus will rise.**

"Looks like I'll have to be more careful as I travel." Although from what I read it looks like they wanted to capture me not kill me, but still too many people were after me because I was a bender, I really didn't need any more. After answering the guards questions and taking a quick break I was back on the road but this time I was keeping one eye open in case my attacker had back up waiting along the road. When the sun started to set and I was still a few hours away from the nearest major city I decided to take refuge in a small cave system not wanting to be in the middle of nowhere at night. The entrance was just big enough to allow Naga and myself to fit inside and stretch out. Using two rocks I started a fire and cooked a few bits of food for myself while throwing a large uncooked piece to Naga seeing as she did have to carry me and my gear everywhere. With dinner done I put out the flames and laid back on Naga as she curled into a ball and let myself drift off into sleep, intent on making it to the city by the afternoon and hopefully to High Hrothgar by early nightfall. But if what Tenzin said was true then I would have little help trying to end this civil war.

As Korra woke up she noticed two things, one was that it was morning and the second was that nearly the entire cave was filled with spirits of all shapes and sizes. And every single one of them was staring at her. As she moved herself into a sitting position the spirits took a step back but still made no move to leave or stop staring which made the entire situation awkward

"Can I help you?" and audible gasp emitted as the spirits murmured amongst themselves before one was shoved forward. To her surprise it wasn't a spirit but the baby dragon that she absorbed the spiritual energy from. As it cleared the group it surprised her by bowing. Not wanting to appear rude Korra bowed back and waited for whatever came next.

"Forgive me for my earlier actions avatar I wasn't myself at the time." She'd heard stories that dragons could talk but she only thought they could breathe fire.

"Okay but what do you mean by that?"

"Since the return of Alduin many of the dragons have started becoming ravenous and have started attacking anything they deem weaker then themselves. I only managed to regain my senses after you removed most of my spiritual energy, reverting me to this form."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Do not worry dragon's live long lives I can easily wait a few centuries until I'm back to my full power, but others like me still roam these lands and I and these spirits have come to ask you to stop Alduin before he devours this world."

_So to sum it up I have a civil war to end, a dragon crisis to stop, oh and lets not forgot I have to master all four elements. Hopefully that's all I have to deal with or I'm going to snap._


	9. White Lotus and their test

It had taken far longer then she'd thought but after three days of traveling and stopping to rest at night she'd eventually made it to the small village at the base of the mountain where the white lotus were located.

But as she saw the infamous ten thousand steps she couldn't help but wonder why someone would want to live up someplace so high, but even though she didn't like it she nudged Naga forward earning a small whine.

"I know girl but once we're at the top we can both rest."

As she got higher and higher she passed a few people who offered a few warnings about wolves or trolls but on a mountain covered in snow and ice she would have the advantage if it came to a fight. And as she passed the half-way marker she prayed that something would happen just to make it interesting.

_I really don't care what happens at this point but if I have to stare at another rock formation I'm going to go crazy. _As she finally got close enough to the top her prayers were answered when the angry roar of a troll came rolling off the mountain.

"Finally something to do." She felt the troll's impact long before she saw it. She was knocked off Naga as it jumped from a higher ledge, her training allowed her to recover from the brunt of the impact and send a few shards of ice into it. But as her vision returned she noticed that it was a frost troll, which due to living in cold environments all their lives meant that using the snow and ice around he wouldn't hurt it much.

_Well the enchantment might not help me here but a spear is still a spear. _Turning the spear I prepared myself for its charge, but before it got within striking distance a wall of fire came from out of nowhere separating the two of us. Like all trolls this one was afraid of fire so when it noticed the flames it thumped the ground in aggravation before fleeing into the mountain. After a moment of watching it flee I noticed a plum old man with long gray hair sporting a long grey beard.

"You need to be careful when you travel in the mountains avatar Korra, never know what you might encounter."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Mr...?"

"Iroh. Now please follow me we have much to discuss with the others." Within a few minutes she had finally arrived at High Hrothgar and after leaving Naga outside to rest she followed Iroh inside to meet the others.

As she took in the ancient pictures on the walls one of the masters approached her and bowed.

"Hello avatar Korra I am master Arngeir and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to be here" She said bowing back.

"Now that you have made it here we can announce to the world that the avatar has returned and guide you along the proper path."

_Proper path? Looks like Tenzin might have been right about these guys._

"Now avatar Korra please show us what you have learned."

Although it wasn't much I showed them my skills in waterbending thanks to two nearby jugs but when I showed them my airbending they weren't as impressed.

"I see Tenzin didn't teach you much."

"He taught me some things but personally I just think that airbending isn't right for me."

"Yes, well, every avatar has a tough time learning the element that is opposite their personality. But don't worry now that you're here we'll train you to be a proper avatar."

After our little chat they led me out to the courtyard where they had me prove myself with a little test involving a gate. At first I thought it looked simple enough, all I had to do was use airbending to speed through the gate before it closed, but every time I tried I wound up smashing face first into the gate as it closed or using too much air and blasting completely over the gate and the mountain side. It took me four tries but I finally managed to pass.

"Very good avatar Korra you've learned quickly, but in order to be a fully reckoned avatar you must travel to the final resting place of one of the four founders and retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Only then will you prove to us that you are the avatar the world needs."

_Wait that's it? I come all the way here hoping to train and you guys tell me I still have to prove myself!_

As they retreated back into their temple one of them waited for me to go inside before making his way to me. It took me a moment but when he got close I saw it was the one called Iroh.

"Listen avatar Korra unlike the rest of my associates I know what goes on beyond these walls and it's high time the white lotus started helping the world instead of observing and mediating."

Every few moments he would look back toward the windows as if what he was doing was treasonous.

"Now I have a few friends scattered about the lands that will help you but in order to fully bring balance to this world you should probably join with Unalaq and his spirit benders."

"Really? I mean yeah his cause sounds good but won't that make me a target to a lot of people?"

"You're already a target because you're a dark elf and a bender. At this point it doesn't matter what you are."

_He's got a point, most of the world already hates me. Besides this could be a good thing. If people saw that the avatar was fighting Amon on the front lines they might become inspired enough to reject him._

"Alright I'll join up but first I have to get that stupid horn." At the mention of the horn it dawned on me. They said it rests with the founder but they never told me where his tomb is.

"Ah Iroh where exactly is Jurgen's tomb?"

"Well if my memory serve me right it should be just northeast of Morthal near the swamp lands. You best be careful, areas that close to Solitude are crawling with equalists."

_Wonderful another round of sneaking around that awful town. Actually Windhelm is closer so it probably be better to head there first. Best sleep here tonight and head out in the morning. Climbing up ten thousand steps in the day is tiring but doing it at night would be suicidal._

"Oh and one more thing avatar."

"What?"

He extend his arm and after a moment I grabbed his. The moment my hands touched his, his hand grew hot, not burning hot but mild. I felt some kind of energy flowing from him to me and when he pulled away I noticed a small fiery ball of light hovering in my palm.

"What is this?" As I moved my hand the ball went up and down and if I focused I could make it brighter.

"Little firebending trick I mastered when I was a young traveler exploring ruins. I shared my knowledge of how to make it with you so know you should be able to make it yourself." With that he returned inside as I toyed with my new ability. The ball wasn't hot but still emitted light and if I focused I could leave it in the air or completely disperse it. At least it would come in handy in the darkness of those ruins.

As I started inside I stopped for a moment to take in the full moon. As I did I caught the small silhouette of a bat as it moved flew across the sky.

_Hopefully Asami made it home safely. And hopefully or paths will cross again soon._


End file.
